This disclosure relates generally to delivering content, and in particular, to using a machine learning model to predict page administrators of a web page who are likely to accept a request to promote the web page, and based on an approval of the request, delivering content promoting the web page to users of the online system.
Online systems, such as social networking systems, present content to users. Examples of content include content received from content provider systems or content provided by other users, for example, videos or images uploaded by users, comments provided by users on content previously uploaded, and other content formats. An online system targets content to users that are most likely to be interested in the content and that are likely to interact with the content. This includes targeting content to users who are themselves in charge of some content on the online system. If the online system presents content that users are unlikely to be interested in, there is a chance that any content that is interesting to the user becomes buried within less interesting or uninteresting content. Conventional systems often deliver content that may not be of interest to users, thereby providing a poor user experience. Online systems that provide poor user experiences are likely to lose user loyalty. In addition, users in charge of content in the online system are unlikely to be motivated to promote their content within the online system to other users.